


Your Innocence

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways [6]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Innocence, No Kyubey, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: I love how innocent you are.





	Your Innocence

If there was one thing Homura loved about Madoka, it was that she was epitome of innocence; sometimes to the point of being naïve. The longer haired female could honestly say that her girlfriend lived in a world where everything is okay, and things were able to be fixed easily if they tried, not realizing that some things can't be fixed just because she says it can. It's a trait that not too many people are fond of, but for Homura, she _adores_ it. Maybe because once upon a time ago, Homura had been an awkward little thing, unable to make friends, until Madoka had came along and decided to be her friend. Or maybe it was because in Homura eyes, Madoka was so pretty, more so with her hair up and a smile on her face, that everything else begins to fade and she only sees Madoka. Either way, Homura knew that by the time she'd met Madoka, nothing will ever be the same.

She had felt desire to protect her, wanting to be with her, and that was more than she ever could've felt for someone else. At such a young age, how could she feel the way she feels about Madoka and so strongly too? Every time she looked at her, she sees nothing but innocence and naivety, completely unaware of the danger that is life, unaware of the moments of unhappiness and sorrow, and it made the love she had for Madoka grow so much more. She was everything Homura wanted, needed, and care for.

"Akemi-chan! Hello, Akemi-chan?! You there?" Homura blinked, startled from her thoughts as she looked at her group of friends. There was Sayaka, who's sitting on her own girlfriend, Sakura Kyouko, lap, Mami drinking her tea, Hitomi and her boyfriend, Kyousuke, and of course Madoka was staring at her worriedly. They were currently out in a field for a picnic, an idea by Madoka herself, since today was a nice sunny Saturday.

"Oh, I must've spaced out, I'm sorry. What were you talking about?" She asked and Sayaka snorted.

"Forget it, you'll probably side with Madoka anyway," She said with a smirk on her face, watching her best friend blush, listening to Kyouko snicker behind her.

"Sayaka-chan, don't tease Akemi-chan like that." Hitomi chided, a small scowl on her face. The black haired female shook her head.

"It's okay, Hitomi-chan, I'm sure Sayaka-chan remembers that more often than not, it's her girlfriend that's more whipped than me." At that, Kyouko scowled, glaring at Homura.

"What was that?!"

"It's true, though," Sayaka teased, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck. "You are more whipped than Akemi-chan!"

"Don't agree with her," Kyouko pouted. As the two argue among themselves, Madoka turned to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, giving the taller girl's arm a squeeze. Homura's heart did a flip as she stared into those red, innocent eyes. Sudden flashes of Madoka's death (at least, that's what she thinks she sees) appeared in her mind, along with Madoka becoming something akin to a Goddess, and Homura shook her head. _Gotta stop reading those horror books._ She thought and smiled at the pink haired girl.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, is all."

"Oh well, you can sleep in my lap if you'd like!" Madoka said, already making room for Homura to lay her head down. She even gave it a pat and smiled up at her. Homura blinked once more before giving her girlfriend a smile of her own and laid her head down.

Madoka was too precious for this world, she thought. A world that does not deserve her, and Homura was going to do her best to protect her, whether she likes it or not.    


End file.
